


Bedtime

by ami_ven



Series: Being Okay [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going fishing again tomorrow, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "lonely mountain cabin" & "standing on the edge"

Somehow, Jack had thought this would be a little awkward. And then, once he thought about it, not being awkward made so much more sense. How often had he and Sam done some variation of this, pitching camp on alien worlds or bunking down in the back of Goa’uld transports?

Even with his back to her, he could identify each part of her bedtime routine as she moved around the other side of the cabin’s master bedroom. Sam cleared her throat, and he turned to see that she’d changed into rumpled, too-large pajamas. Her eyes were still red from earlier, but she managed a smile.

He smiled back. “Bedtime, Carter.”

She pulled back the quilt. “We’re going fishing again tomorrow, right?” she asked.

“If you want to,” said Jack, sliding into bed on the other side.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

He held open the blankets. “Then you’d better get some sleep.”

Smiling again, she slid in next to him, moving over until she could tuck herself under his arm. Jack pulled the quilt over them both, and she snuggled against his side.

It wasn’t exactly as Jack had imagined it, his first night ‘officially’ sleeping with Sam. But as he felt her relax in his arms, her breath warm against his shoulder, he figured this was pretty darn good.

THE END


End file.
